


Unexpected Christmas

by Gluck



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Owain has a crush, They spend the holidays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluck/pseuds/Gluck
Summary: Owain has to stay in Nohr, in his student residence, and it makes him sad. Everything changes when he finds out he's not the only one staying there.----I just tried to write something cute..





	Unexpected Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo I hope you will enjoy this litte story!
> 
> I'm sorry for the layout, I'm still..struggling.

Owain was looking at the falling snow behind the window. To be more specific, he was trying to recognize the landscape behind the snow. It was snowing so much that all he could see was white, white, white. He squinted, trying to spot some trees which would be visible, but there was none, all he was seeing was white falling behind and in front of white. He sighed.

Nohr during winter was totally different from Ylisse, where the ground never was covered this much. And this white view was only bringing him back to reality a little more every snowflake. He was so far from home. He missed his family. His missed his friends. He was gloomy.

He came to Nohr with the aim to study, and arrived in the beginning of summer in order to settle. The city's university was the only one with the syllabus he was dreaming of, the history of an old language only spoken and written through old nohrian books. He was literally living the dream.

Although, as exciting his life could be, the picture was not all bright. He had failed his last exams, and as a result, he had to stay here for the Christmas holidays. Inigo and Severa, two of his childhood friends who were studying here too, have offered to stay with him, but he knew how much they miss Ylisse and couldn't bring himself to accept. He had put a smile on his lips, a hand in front of his face and delivered a bombastic speech explaining in several parts why they had to go home. Inigo had nodded, smiled, while Severa was already leaving, not wanting to hear the speech. Typical Severa.

And now, he was here, leaning behind the window, wearing a ugly sweater his mother knitted last year. All he heard was the sound he was making when he breathed, all the people living on the same floor gone already. He was alone in the student residence, obliged to attend remedial course.

His phone vibrated inside his pocket, and he smiled, sure of the reason. A notification was quietly floating on the message application where he had a group conversation.

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies No regrets ?**

**We can still turn back**

A second vibration occurred, so fast Owain could not answer the first message.

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Severa just punched me, she doesn't look sooo motivated but...**

Owain chuckled, and started typing.

**Odin Dark**  
**Worry not, old friend ! If you absolutely want to please me, be sure to have fun and greet our friends for me ! /o/**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Will do \o\**

Owain smiled, moved. Inigo and him haven't always been this close. Owain remembered a lot of stupid fights, and arguments because they were very different people, but to attend the same school brought them closer, and the two young men were now bound by a strong friendship. Severa was here from the beginning, she endured a lot of fights, still endured their bursts of love, and she honestly didn't know which one she prefe-

*crack*

He quickly turned back. _Crack?_ The building was old but it was not supposed to crack if it was empty. Owain slowly walked towards his room's door, and pressed himself against it. He checked the noise through the spy-hole. The scene was quite oval, and showed him the door in front of his opened to let enter a blond young man Owain knew well. Not as much he would like to, but he checked him a lot so... He stayed still a moment, careful to not not make any noise, and kept watching his neighbor rush into the stairs.

Owain stepped back, slowly again, and bumped into his sink. He took a great breath before grabbing his phone again.

**Odin Dark**  
**ALERT**

**Odin Dark**  
**COME BACK MY FELLOWS TEAMATES**

**Odin Dark**  
**LEO'S STILL THERE**

**Severe Severa**  
**(vocal message)**

**Odin Dark**  
**..did you just really send me 30 seconds of you laughing ?**

**Severe Severa**  
**Yup**

**Odin Dark**  
**if your offer still stands, i would grandly appreciate your come back Inigo**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Hmm**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**You know I would totally do it if you had a proper reason but....**

**Odin Dark**  
**what ???**

**Odin Dark**  
**inigo ?? my friend ?? how dare you ??**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Owain.**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Don't you think it might be the right time to be alone with him ?**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
***wink wink***

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Severe Severa**  
**It kills me to admit but, he's right, Owain.**

**Severa Severa**  
**You're into him since you met him in September.**

**Odin Dark**  
**haha.**

**Odin Dark**  
**don't even think about it**

Owain put back his phone near the sink, and painfully closed his eyes when he heard a metallic sound hitting the stainless steel. His phone just fell into the sink, great. Well. It couldn't fall deeper, right ? The phone vibrated into the metal and he quickly grabbed him, and wiped him against his jean, without even look at the messages he received (it was probably just « do it » « do it » « dowain it » because they were dump people). He let his head fall back.

He crossed his arms, emerald eyes targeting an invisible point stuck on the ceiling. Severa had a point, Owain indeed had a crush on the other blond since the beginning of the year. They had an history class together, and Leo also an assistant teacher in nohrian language history. And to be honest, he couldn't see one universe where he wouldn't have fallen for him. His next-door neighbor was smart, handsome, his eyes were mesmerizing, and the smirk he had sometimes always makes Owain's knees wobble. Leo was not the most warm person in the world, but Owain knew he had a hidden golden heart under his flannel shirts. And he didn't really care about the shell Leo built around himself, he knew how to deal with difficult people. Severa was the living proof of that.

The more he thought about it, the more Leo's presence in the building was weird. He didn't know him that well, but he heard he came from a large family. It was strange that he was here and not with them...no ? Even if was not celebrating Christmas, he had no reason to stay here during the holidays.

He sighed. They were probably all alone in the residence, that's not like they could avoid each other.

***

One big breath later, he was standing in front of Leo's door, hand raised, ready to knock. He had no idea of what to say, but hey, he was Owain, he didn't need to actually know what to tell to have a proper conversation. The knuckles of his hand touched the door, and Owain heard some noise coming from inside the room. He swallowed.

The door opened on Leo, neat at always, wearing a jean and a flannel shirt. His hair was tied with his emblematic headband, and Owain couldn't stop himself to think “how could someone wearing a _headband_ look so good ??”. Leo cleared his throat, and Owain stopped phasing.

“Oh ! Em.. Hey?”  
“Good evening, Owain. Can I help you?”

 _You can. Kiss me. Now. Please._ He thought.

“I was just... Stepping by. Asking how you were doing. I was kind of feeling blue in my room, and can you just imagine how surprised I was to see you too !”

Leo raised an eyebrow, and slightly turned his eyes away. Owain try to follow them, but Leo nodded.

“I was not expecting to see someone else either... I guess it is just the two of us.”  
“Seems so ! You're not coming home for the holidays?”

Leo slightly frowned, his eyes running away from Owain's again.

“No.”  
“Ah.”  
“Did you want something?”  
“N-not really... Is everything all right ?”  
“Everything is fine, Owain. Thank you.”

Ugh, he was so far from everything. Inigo and Severa were right, it was now or never to get close to Leo.

“We could eat together tonight!”

A blond eyebrow raised again above the wine-coloured eyes. _Smooth, Owain. Smooth_.

“I-I mean we're both alone, it would be stupid to stay locked in our rooms, r-right ? Especially during Christmas holidays ? I-I mean... It's Christmas today, so...”  
“I.. Won't be alone starting tomorrow.”

Oh. Oh no. Leo said nothing more, leaving Owain drowning in an ocean of conflicting feelings.

“I-I see.”

It sucked. Really, but that's all he could say. Something heavy fell in this stomach. Of course Leo wouldn't spend the holidays alone. He was Leo. Leo who was popular, probably had a lot of friends and a lover waiting for him somewhere. He rubbed his arm, embarrassed, losing all his words.

Leo sighed.

“It's unusual to see you alone. Didn't your friends stay with you?”  
“Inigo and Severa?”

Leo nodded.

“Na. They offered but I couldn't accept. They miss Yliss as much as I do, and it wouldn't have been fair.”  
“And why did you stay?”  
“I failed my exams... The language teacher live near to the uni, and he offered that I pass his test again. I couldn't refuse...”  
“This is difficult for you? Nohrian language?”  
“Well, l-let's say that I focus on other courses more than this one...”

Leo quietly nodded, like the gesture was helping him to understand.

“Well, if you need some help, you know where to find me.” He finally said.

Owain's little weak heart skipped an important beat, and he felt a dumb smile bloom on his lips. He rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

“Thanks!”

And then, with horror, he heard himself say :

“But.”

Stop. Stop, somebody stop him !

“I don't want to bother you if you're not... alone.”

He put all the emphases on the last word, and Leo madly blushed.

“M-my sister will spend the holidays with me, that's all!”  
“Oh. Oooh !”

He wildly smiled, couldn't help it.

“You're not going to your family so your family is going to you, right?”

Leo tilted his head, and leaned against the door-frame.

“Only the youngest. My big sister is on the other side of the country, and my brother is stuck in another city because of the snow. It was not an option she stay alone.”  
“How old is she?”  
“She's fourteen.”  
“And... She's going to be here, then?”  
“Yes. She arrives tomorrow. She wanted to be here today, but the snow was blocking the train.”

Owain nodded, lost with words, meanwhile Leo pushed himself against the door-frame. Was that a sign ? A way to tell Owain he wanted him to leave? He internally sighed, ready to go back to his room when Leo spoke again.

“We should eat together tonight.”  
“Huh?”

Leo sighed.

“That wasn't what you said..?”  
“It is. It is, it is. Yes.”

Smooth, Owain, keep going this way. The other blond couldn't refrain a small laugh, and it was the most beautiful thing Owain never heard.

“To be honest, I have some difficulties to handle you and your friends when you are together, but... It should be okay if you are alone, right?”

He spoke with a little grin, and Owain really thought he was about to combust.

“Yeahh.... We get on Severa's nerves a lot too.”  
“Hm. Anyway, I'm delighted to have you for myself during a few days.”

Bdksksgqiqazuzjsueh. He felt his cheeks terribly burn, and choose to not answer because he really didn't want to stammer. He was Owain, he couldn't stammer. But... He softly smiled at Leo, who tilted his head, smiling back. Owain was a confident person, always in a good mood, always fine, with everyone. It was who he was, and it was what everybody was expecting from him. Everybody but Leo. Leo who he was madly in love with, who didn't really know him. Leo who would maybe don't care if he acted differently with him.

“So... I see you tonight ?” he asked, silence becoming a little more present.  
“Yes. Do you want to come and eat in my room ? Or is yours better ?”

Some uncleaned, crumpled clothes and dead empty bottles popped into his mind. Leo was a tidy person, and it was no way Owain would make him run away because of the chaos of his room.

“...yours ? I didn't really got the time to clean lately.. “

A smile appeared on Leo's face.

“Mine it is. Bring the food, I will handle the drinks.“  
“O-okay !“

Owain waved his hand as a 'see you later', and stayed in the doorway for a moment, even after Leo closed the door.

He was going to spend Christmas with Leo. He was going to spend Christmas with Leo.

..Naga, he was going to spend Christmas with Leo.

***

**Severa Severa**  
**I never thought you would actually do it.**

**Odin Dark**  
**how dare you think I wouldn't**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Well, eh, you said it yourself.**

**Odin Dark**  
**ANYWAY**

**Odin Dark**  
**should I get him a present ? And what should I cook ?**

**Severa Severa**  
**...are questions which you should have ask before.**

**Odin Dark**  
**not helpING**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Leo surely doesn't expect anything, so... Anything should do the job!**

**Odin Dark**  
**hmm**

**Severe Severa**  
**Owain, don't listen to him. We all know Inigo's flirting advice is the worst.**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Ok, rude**

**Odin Dark**  
**I was thinking about bringing a pizza....but it doesn't really fit the Christmas mood**

**Severe Severa**  
**lmao Inigo is watching the window and refuses to talk to me**

**Severe Severa**  
**Owain, don't think too much. Don't get Leo a present just because you want too, it would be a disaster. About dinner... Deal with the ingredients you have. All the shops are closed, right?**

**Odin Dak**  
**ALL THE SHOPS ARE CLOSED**

**Odin Dark**  
**it is the end, friends. I feel death's freezing whisper on my neck, it is time for me to go**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Owain.**

**Severe Severa**  
**Do that in silence.**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Severa.**

**Dark Odin**  
**hmm, I have pasta..**

**Severe Severa**  
**lmao lame**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**SEVERA**

**Odin Dark**  
**she's right**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Maybe you should cook something from Ylisse ?**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**I'm sure he would feel he *has* to eat even if he doesn't like it**

**Severe Severa**  
**That's...the kind of techniques you use to flirt ?**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**Heheheh**

**Severe Severa**  
**Not a compliment.**

**Odin Dark**  
**hmmm but he's not wrong. Wish me luck !**

**Inigo of the Indigo Skies**  
**GOOD LUCK MY FRIEND**

**Severe Severa**  
**Same here.**

Totally boosted by this conversation, Owain moved towards his tiny kitchen, ready to kick asses. He internally thanked his parents for having bought recipes books before he moved here. He was still hesitating between two books when the emerald in his eyes caught a particular book.

What if....

**

The sun was gone, the sky was dark, and the snow was still falling. Owain had spent all the afternoon in his kitchen, cooking an ylissian dish with all he had in his cabinets (spoilers alert : almost nothing), and he was quite satisfied with the result. And, he had a present for Leo. He changed his ripped jean for a cleaner trousers and he even found a beige shirt (he didn't like the colour too much, but it was the less crumpled of all).

He knocked at Leo's door, who opened almost instantaneously. And Nagabethanked, he was gorgeous. Maybe not the most beautiful man he ever met (even if he wasn't keeping a proper ranking), but Leo definitely has this little thing, the little thing nobody else had, and it was really giving to Owain the urge of holding him and never let go. Maybe it was the light in his eyes. Maybe something in the way he stood...

“Erm... Whenever you want, Owain.”

Eeeeh, _nice_. He quickly nodded, entered the room in two steps, hands firmly holding the dish. And if Leo noticed the extra bag he was carrying, he didn't say a word. Owain put the dish on the low table, before twirling to observe his neighbor's room.

“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“...what ?”  
“I would never imagine you, having a light garland above your bed.”

Leo's cheeks flushd, and he turned back to take two glasses in a cupboard.

“I had a skype with my siblings, and the youngest insisted that I put it behind me...”  
“Awww.”  
“And she arrives tomorrow, so I decided to keep it. “

How could someone be that cute ?? Was that only possible to be this adorable ? (Yup, but let's not tell him.)

He sat around the low table, on the floor, while Leo was taking something out of the fridge.

“Wow, is that... Champagne ?”  
“It is. I was supposed to bring it to my family, and... Well, you know. My older siblings cannot come home because of the snow. And the youngest doesn't drink, obviously. You don't have to drink if you don't want to, of cou-”  
“No, no it's okay ! It's fine.”

Leo smiled and started filling the drinks

“And, it's Christmas after all.”  
“You're not... Too disappointed to be far from your family ?”  
“No more than you, I guess. “

He tinkled his glass against Owain's before bring it to his lips, and the other blond swore he saw a smile on Leo's lips.

“And the company is pretty good.”

Aaaah, Leo was definitely going the end of him. He took his own glass and drunk a bit to keep himself in countenance.

The bottle was emptied in the same time that the dish, that Leo seemed to like a lot, much to the pleasure of Owain. The conversation became more and more fluent as they were eating, and Owain managed to learn some information about this boy he was head over heels. He loved soup and tomatoes, specially tomatoes (he would remember it for the next time), he was very close to his little sister, and had a little inferiority complex towards his brother. Owain spoke about his childhood friends, and Leo insisted he makes him a schema because he wanted to “remember everybody.” Owain thought he would melt on the spot.

Dinner eaten, Leo turned the TV on, and they spent the evening mocking the stereotypical shows that were diffusing tonight, laughed watching Christmas bloopers they've already seen a million times, and were strangely moved because of an old and dumb movie. Leo sat next to Owain, making their shoulder touch without realizing it when he turned the TV off. He yawned, Owain wondered if he should go because he was tired, but Leo's head fell on Owain's shoulder. They stayed in this position for a moment, and outside the snow was still falling.

“...Your phone doesn't stop vibrate” remarked Leo, breaking the comfortable silence.  
“..Must be my friends.”  
“Don't you need to answer?”  
“I don't think I really want to see them all, gathered. I'm glad they can meet, but it usually a time we spend together so.. I don't really want to see them eat, drink, laugh and exchange pre-  
“pre?”

Owain rudely moved and Leo had to catch the table to not meet the floor. Owain reach the plastic bag he came with, and cleared his throat.

“I, uh... I bring you something?”

Leo slowly sit back, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

“Okay...?”

He took the bag, and took a rectangle wrapped with toilet paper out. He winced, and Owain rubbed the back of his head.

“That's all I had, sorry. And I would like to get it back, so please be careful with it.”

Leo nodded, slowly like he wasn't really believing of what was happening in his little room. Owain noticed his Adam's apple moved up and down in his diaphanous throat as Leo was discovering what was wrapped. His eyes lightened up when they fell on the title of the book. He gazed at Owain's face, who smiled, not confident.

“You... Are offering me something?”  
“W-well, I kind of invited myself at your place for Christmas, so...”

Leo shook his head.

“You are offering me something.”

He... Was not smiling anymore, and a serious look took place on his gorgeous face

“I.. found it in my stuff. B-but you don't have to accept it if you don't wa-”  
“No!”

Owain startled. Leo passed a hand through his hair.

“No. Sorry. I didn't expect this at all.”  
“Hm..”  
“I... have nothing to give you, Owain...”  
“Oh. Uh. It's alright, you know. I took you short with...all this. I'm just happy to be there with you, it's enough.”

Leo smiled, and randomly choose a page.

“It's about Ylisse's history, right?”  
“Yup ! My dad bought it to me when I was young and that my grade in history were catastrophic. It's really popular, and I guess it's difficult to find it nowadays. The one Severa owns is in bad shape...”

Leo chuckled with gentleness.

“Owain, I don't know if I can accept it...”  
“What? Why not?”  
“It's... too much. I don't deserve it.”  
“...”

Owain shrugged, and sat back near the other blond.

“It's Christmas. You don't _need_ to deserve it. And you accepted to send the night with me!”  
“Owain, I always wanted to spend some time with you. It's just that... Inigo is always flirting with everybody and, Severa is.. scary.”

Normally, Owain would acquiesce, and probably add that only a fool would think that Severa isn't scary. But Leo just admitted he _always wanted to spend time with him_ , and his brain.exe stopped working.

“Can I kiss you?”

Leo abruptly blushed.

“E-excuse me?”  
“Maybe I am reading this wrong. Maybe that you just want us to be friends. But you looked really happy with this book I hate, and if I could make you happy, just a bit, I...”

The other boy was still listening, eyes widely opened, almost not blinking.

“I just really want to kiss you. Because I like you a lot. Aaand I have to admit that the champagne is helping, too. And if you want to make me a present you can kiss me too and- wait, no forget it, it's creepy.”  
“...”  
“...Leo ? I'm s-sorry... I didn't want to make you unconformable...”

Leo took a big breathe, and gently put the book on his bed.

“Why?”  
“Uh?”  
“Why do you...l-like me a lot?”

…

“... Leo. Did you look at yourself ? You're amazing ! You're good at everything you try, you're cultured, and incredibly nice.”  
“...I always thought you would think I'm boring.”  
“What the-”  
“I am totally different from the people you're always with. I....”

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

“I will stop talking, and kiss you now.”  
“O-ok??”

Owain shivered when Leo's hand caressed his neck, and he closed his eyes when the other blond's lips reposed on his. Gods. He moved back, let his back rest against the bed, and smiled against Leo's lips when he sat on his lap, deepening the kiss. Owain was not really realizing ; the only thing his mind could read was _Leoleoleoleoleo_.

He moaned when the blond pulled away.

“Owain.”  
“L-Leo?”  
“I know this was not the Christmas you wanted, but...”

He wanted to retort, but Leo put a finger against his lips.

“But. This is the Christmas you have.”  
“...”  
“So, let me make it unforgettable, okay?”

Owain chuckled.

He was more than okay.

And outside, the snow was still falling.


End file.
